Return Of Uzushiogakure
by Kage Of Shinobi
Summary: What if Naruto met the Kyuubi after the fight in wave country? what if the Kyuubi told him about his parents and about his mothers birthplace. you will now find out. I do not own naruto


It had been two days since the battle on the bridge. Naruto was currently sitting in the lotus position in the woods thinking about their whole mission, from team 7's encounter with the demon brothers, to the intense battle on the bridge.

And while he was replaying his battle against Haku in his mind, he couldn't help but realise that he sucked. His Taijutsu is more brawling then an actual style, his Ninjutsu was his best subject knowing kawarimi, henge and kage bunshin although there was room for improvement and his Genjutsu was non-existent.

_It's not my fault Kakashi-sensei hasn't taught me anything besides tree walking _Naruto thought to himself as some of his more darker thoughts started to consume his mind. W_hy do I even fight for a village that loathes me, hell I can't even walk down a street without being glared at _Naruto thought angrily.

"**Then leave," **a deep sinister voice echoed throughout the clearing, or so he thought.

"Arrgghh!" Naruto screamed then quickly recovered and looked around the forest, "who said that?!" he demanded as he took a defensive stance.

"**Calm down kit and to answer your question, well I think we should speak face to face" **the voice boomed.

Before Naruto could ask any more questions he was knocked unconscious. When he awoke he was no longer in the forest but in a sewer, leaking pipes hung on the walls, the room was fairly quiet apart from the dripping noises made from the water coming from the pipes.

Naruto stopped observing the sewer and began walking through the narrow corridor after walking for a couple of minutes Naruto stopped in front of a cage. This was not any normal cage this cage was HUGE and in the middle of the cage was the kanji for 'seal'

Naruto was then stopped from his observations as a fox with two red slitted eyes and a very intimidating grin appeared from within the cage. Naruto's eyes widened dramatically and he fell on his ass.

The fox blinked twice surprised and then went into a fit of uncontrollable full laughter after a good five minutes of the fox laughing it seemed to have calmed down and looked at Naruto.

Naruto finally found the courage to speak and asked, "Wh…who are you?"

The foxes grin threatened to split its face in half and it roared "**I am the almighty Kyuubi no kitsune and you human shall bow to me!"** Kyuubi boomed with a voice that demanded respect

Naruto was shocked but he got himself together and mustered all of his courage and said, "No…"

The fox was shocked at such blatant disrespect to the mightiest of all bijuu then he smirked and started to chuckle, "**HAHAHA! You must be brave or incredibly stupid" **the fox bellowed with an amused expression.

"Umm, thanks?" Naruto said, confused that the fox did not get angry at him.

"**But don't talk to me like that ever again," **Kyuubi channelled a huge amount of killing intent at Naruto to get his point across.

Naruto fell to the ground and gasped for air "I…It's chakra Is so potent," Naruto thought to himself almost wetting his pants by the foxes killing intent.

When the Kyuubi thought his point had gotten across he stopped channelling his killing intent. In turn Naruto took a deep breath and scrambled onto his feet.

"H…Hai Kyuubi-san," Naruto said fearfully while bowing to the fox

"**Alright kit I have a question for you," **the Kyuubi said seriously,** "Why do you stay in Konoha when everyone hates you?"** Kyuubi asked curiously it had seen the way he is treated and did not understand why he stays there

"Th- that's not true Naruto stuttered meekly hokage-jiji, iruka-sensei, ayame-neechan, teuchi-jiji and sakura-chan don't hate me! He said the last part dreamily

Kyuubi sighed and said **When will you get it through your head kit that girl doesn't like you and never will the only thing she cares about is that uchiha and to be honest you'll be better off without her **the kyuubi said none to gently

Naruto was furious "don't say that about sakura-chan he exclaimed I will get her and the rest of the village to acknowledge me he said rather loudly

Kyuubi sighed yet again **When will you get it through your head that girl is holding you back when was the last time she ever said or did something nice to you **kyuubi asked slowly losing its patience

She offered me her food when we did the bell test Naruto said victoriously

**She only did it because her precious uchiha did. Listen kit all im saying is your better off without her and konoha**

"Wh-what do you mean" naruto asked fearing what the kyuubi was going to say next

**What I'm saying is why do you stay in a village you are not welcomed in you are glared at every day you are charged more for your groceries than others and the villagers used to beat you up. Why do you stay in konoha?**

"I stay because of the few people that do care about me like hokage-ji-"

Naruto was cut off by the sound of the kyuubi's snort **The Sandaime hokage who lied to you when you wanted to know why everyone hates you? The Sandaime hokage who lied to you when you wanted to know who your parents are the San-**

He was abruptly cut off when Naruto screamed " you know who my parents were?! Naruto screamed "tell me!" Naruto demanded but there was a tone of pleading laced in his voice

The kyuubi internally smirked _**" so he noticed my slip-up" **_ _**kyuubi thought**_ "

"**Watch your tone boy" **kyuubi said narrowing its eyes

S,sorry Kyuubi-san Naruto said fearfully

_**I guess I should tell him about his family **_the kyuubi thought

**Your father was the one who sealed me and your mother was Kushina uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure **the kyuubi said

_the one who sealed the kyuubi into me was the Yondaime, that can't be right unless the yondaime is my f,father _he thought to himself not wanting to believe what the fox said.

Naruto fell to his knees and for the first time in many years he sobbed. Why did his father do that to him?, Why does konoha treat the son of their hero with hate and disdain?

WHY!? He yelled letting out all the anger he had bottled up since he was younger

While this was happening the kyuubi was watching with patience **"It seems as though he is letting out all of his anger, maybe he will start to become more serious.**

The kyuubi was cut off from his thoughts when naruto's voice reached his ears " Tell me more a,about my mother" naruto asked quietly

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow **You don't want to know about your father **Kyuubi asked genuinely curious

Narutos eyes were as cold as ice and he said in a monotonous voice " that man is no father of mine he made my life a living hell and I will never forgive him" he said the last part with barely contained rage

**So I guess you will not be returning to konoha **kyuubi asked hopefully

"after what you just told me I plan to never step foot on that horrible place now tell me about my mother and the Uzumaki clan Naruto said monotonously

"**It's good that you are now starting to supress your emotions, although you should stay in konoha for a while at least until you get stronger"**

"How will I get stronger?" Naruto asked curiously

"**From now on I will be your sensei you sha'll refer to me as Kurama-sensei"**

"Why Kurama?"

**Even us demons have names kit **kyuubi said, amused by naruto's shocked expression

"**Alright back to your question, your mother was my previous vessel and came from a village called whirlpool. Whirlpool was the Uzumaki clans village. The Uzumaki clan were feared for their mastery of fuinjutsu and were deemed a major threat so kiri iwa and kumo joined forces to take down uzushiogakure konoha as allies were expected to help but did not thus ending in the downfall of uzushio** the kyuubi finished his story

Naruto was fuming on the inside and the outside

"Were there any survivors?" naruto asked through grinded teeth

**The ones that did survive now reside in water country I Believe **kyuubi said thoughtfully

" I will bring uzushio back to its former glory and become the leader" naruto said confidently


End file.
